To Fall In Love
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Who knew that a night downtown together - set up by two stupid blondes - discussing things such as princesses, peanut butter, and virgin ears could turn into love?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: So, most of the events in this story are based off of real life. The whole thing with them meeting up like this (Sasuke and Sakura) was how my two friends Chris and Kaitlyn got together! (Not the exact details and conversations, just them getting together) And today's their one month anniversary so I wrote it in honor of them. The things with the friends are totally based off of this. Like throwing up in lakes and stuff.

Warning: This is really, really random. Like, just pure random stuff going on and mostly dialogue!

Main Pairing: SasuSaku (Seriously, do I write anything else?)

Side Pairings: KibaIno (why not?) GaiLee (don't even ask) NaruHina (yeah, duh) NejiTen (as said in NaruHina) SaiSasu (one-sided) ShinoSaku (old pairing) LeeSaku (old pairing). Wow, that's a lot.

**To Fall In Love**

_For Kaitlyn and Chris  
__Happy Monthaversary_

"Alright, why are we here Naruto?" The blonde asked the goofy-grinning boy sitting across from her.

"It's important! We just have to wait for Neji to come!"

"Oi, who said my name?" Said boy asked while coming into sight.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Ino questioned while sighing exasperatedly.

"He was probably combing his hair." Naruto guessed while Neji shot him an annoyed glare.

"Or smackin' lips with Tenten…" Ino whispered while giggling. Oh this pissed Neji off to no end.

"Seriously, why am I here with two retarded blondes?"

"Well, you all know that Sakura, me and Ino's best friend and Neji's…friend-ish, well, whatever. Anyway, Sakura, being the kind-hearted, sweet person she is, needs a guy."

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more Naruto, but, she's never been the best with relationships. I don't know about you and Neji's school, but in ours, all the guys are such jerks. Well, the ones she went out with." Ino explained.

"Exactly! This is why I know someone that we could set her up with!" Naruto cheered.

"Who?" Neji inquired.

"See, that's why you're here Neji. You and I are best friends with no other than Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Seriously Naruto, you know that Sasuke would never go for it. Plus, he's too broody and not happy. Sakura is a very…eccentric girl. He'd hate her." Neji tried.

"That's exactly my point! Alright, so Sakura always goes for happy, peppy, jock-ish kind of guys. Sasuke, well, Sasuke never went for any girls, but I'd imagine he'd go for an emo one."

"I'm still not following." Ino, being the blonde she is, said.

"Opposites attract! They'd hook up like magic once they meet! I'm telling you."

"Wow, that kind of makes sense." Neji stated while staring dumbfounded at the boy dating his cousin.

"I know, right?" Naruto asked, extremely proud of his finding.

"Well, how could we get them together?" Ino questioned.

"Simple. Tomorrow night, we can all go downtown and hang out. Ino, invite Sakura, maybe Tenten for Neji." Neji snorted. "I'll bring Sasuke, Hinata and Neji and some other peeps of mine. We'll introduce them and it'll be enchantment!"

"When has the idiot gotten so smart?" Ino asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Neji chuckled while Naruto frowned.

"Okay, so, meet us at the diner tomorrow at seven, okay? Oh, and make sure that she doesn't wear a coat so that he can give his to her!" Naruto suggested.

"Alright. See you guys tonight." Ino waved over her shoulder while walking to go find her best friend. Naruto smiled creepily.

"Tonight shall be fun…"

-

-

-

"Oh, Sakura, what shall you wear?" Ino asked while going through the pink-haired girl's closet.

"What does it matter? We're just hanging out with our friends tonight."

"It's crucial! What are you planning on wearing?"

"Jeans with my purple sunglasses shirt."

"No! It's too formal! How about this lovely thing?" She held up a pair of skinny jeans, a blue baby doll shirt with a white, short-sleeved sweater.

"It's cute and all, but I don't get why I need to dress up." Sakura explained while getting up from her bed and walking over to the closet.

"It's really important. And you'll thank me later, okay?"

"What are you hiding?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You only get this jumpy and weird when you're not telling me something."

"Nothing, I swear! Girl Scouts promise!"

"We dropped out of Girl Scouts in like, fifth grade once we got fed up with all the dances and throwing up in the lakes. Jeez."

"Whatever! So, apparently Naruto is inviting his friend Kiba tonight, who is a total hunk by the way! I'll try to talk to him. Last time I tried, and it didn't really work out. Although, he thought I was cute, said Naruto!"

"Naruto has a tendency to exaggerate." And that's when reality struck Ino. What if this plan didn't work? Sakura would be so mad at her for trying to set her up again. She tried last time with this boy Shino, but he put bugs in her shower and watched her bathe. And the other one, hm, what's his name. Oh, Lee! Who was like stalker to the extreme. And was so in love with the school janitor, Gai.

"Um, yeah, sometimes. But that doesn't matter! Just look at this outfit!"

Sakura just sighed and forcefully went into her bathroom to change.

-

-

-

"So teme, tonight, me, all these guys from school and my friends from Suna High are all hanging out downtown tonight. You should come. It'll be fun."

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"I don't want to go. It's as simple as that."

"But, no! We'll go and hang out and have fun and run around the town doing cool stuff. Plus, there will be some girls there."

"Not interested."

"I knew you were gay. Or maybe just asexual. Nah, I think only cells can be asexual. That just obviously points to you being a homo. Sorry man, but I don't go that way, so–"

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah right. You've never had a girlfriend or were ever interested in the opposite sex."

"How would you know?"

"Oh trust me, I'd know."

"Hn."

"Ready, if you don't come tonight, I'll tell everyone in school that your gay and then that Sai guy will come onto you, just like he did last year! I'm telling you!"

"Hn, fine, I'll go tonight." And as Naruto cheered around his room while dancing like a maniac, Sasuke just sighed.

_Tonight will be so lame._

-

-

-

"Hey Ino! Over here!" Naruto screamed while waving his hands up in the air.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Ino waved, and then walked over to go and talk to Kiba. Tenten didn't even greet Naruto, but went quickly to her brown-haired boy.

"Naruto!" Sakura cheered while tackling one of her best friends into a hug. She hadn't seen him for over two weeks now. Going to separate schools was so hard.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"H-hello Sakura." Hinata whispered. Said girl quickly got off of Naruto and ran to give her other friend a hug.

"Hey Hinata! I've missed you!"

"Y-you as well."

"Neji." Sakura greeted while nodding her head. Neji didn't like to get hugged. She learned that last time.

"Sakura." He said back while smirking at Naruto who looked over at Ino who looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sasuke-teme, or just Sasuke." Naruto introduced while dragging Sasuke out of his little emo corner over to the pink-haired beauty. And a beauty she was. Well, to Sasuke anyway, who almost – ALMOST – blushed when he saw her.

Sakura did blush.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said while smiling cutely.

"Hi." The onyx-haired boy greeted almost breathlessly. Naruto smiled at Ino and the second part of their plan was about to be initiated.

"Why don't you two go and see what time the movies are at? They're just a few blocks over. We'll wait here." Naruto suggested. Sakura turned to Ino for some guidance. The blonde just smiled at her best friend and shook her head.

"Well, sure." Sakura answered. Sasuke just nodded and the two were off, knowing that there friends would be there when they got back.

Oh how wrong they were…

-

-

-

"So, do you always wear black?" Sakura asked randomly as they were walking along the sidewalk. Sasuke turned his head toward her and show her an inquisitive look.

"Um, why?" Sasuke questioned. He looked down at his appearance to see dark jeans and a black sweatshirt. It wasn't that black.

"Well, Naruto always talks about _'Teme'_, and I thought it was like, his actual name or something, or well, your name. But anyways, Teme would always be described as _'a little emo kid that hates the world and wants to perish in the fire pits or H-E-double hockey stick'_."

"Hell?"

"Ah! My virgin ears!" Sakura cried while covering her ears, jokingly. Sasuke laughed for he'd heard Naruto use that expression before. He just thought it was much funnier – _cuter_ – on Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm _teme_." Sakura giggled.

"You don't seem like a bastard to me, don't worry." Sasuke chuckled while opening the door to the movie theatre for Sakura. She instantly checked number one of her _'List of Things the Perfect Guy Would do'_. Number one happens to be _chivalry_. It is a rather important thing for a guy to have, especially if he wants to impress such a girl as Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered and then walked in with Sasuke following behind.

-

-

-

"Okay, where are they?" Sasuke asked once they got back to the diner. All their friends were out of sight.

"Stupid idiots." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"My virgin ears." Sasuke murmured while covering said body-part. Sakura giggled and smiled at him. Number two _'Funn_y' has just been checked off.

"Well, I guess we should go find them, ne?"

"Yeah, you can't really trust two blondes to take care of themselves." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto and Ino can get awfully…idiotic sometimes." Sasuke chuckled and they continued walking along.

"So, want to play twenty questions while were finding them. It'll help the time pass." Sasuke suggested.

"How about ten?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I'll go first. Hm, do you like, spray your hair, or is it naturally, that, chicken-butt-ish?"

"It's naturally like this."

"Can I smell it?" Sasuke shot her a very confused look.

"What?'

"You know, can I smell your hair?"

"Does that count as a question?"

"Fine! Can I?"

"Whatever," Sakura could've sworn she saw a blush adorning his handsome face as she ran her fingers through his perfectly smooth hair. She breathed in the minty/woodsy scent.

"It smells really good."

"You're so weird Sakura." Said girl just giggled and continued walking.

"I know!" And for some reason, Sasuke was okay with this girl being a psycho. He found her company rather comforting. This was incredibly odd since, well, he hated girls. And no, he's not gay! He just never found one that he took a liking to. Not that he was taking a liking to Sakura! Of course not! "Okay, you're turn; and you get two in a row since I did."

"Alright. Hm. How do you know Naruto?"

"Well, when we were little, Naruto, Ino and I all met at the playground. We became friends instantly and grew up together, but didn't live close enough to be in the same school."

"Aa. So, how do you know everyone else that was with us?"

"Naruto always brings friends from school. We hang out downtown like this a lot. You should come more often." Sakura smiled shyly at him as Sasuke smirked, completely regretting not going when Naruto had always bugged him.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Yankees or Mets?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Yankees, duh." He snorted. Wow, Sakura was really changing him. He would never, ever say _'duh'_. It was such a blonde thing to do.

Sakura checked off number three.

"Okay, I officially love you!" Sakura cheered and hugged him. Sasuke blushed, and so did she when she realized what she had just done. She pulled away and muttered something that sounded like a _'sorry'_.

"What's with the hair?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence.

"Is that an insult, or a question?"

"Question,"

"Oh, well, I was born with pink hair."

"And the weird twisty things." She fingered her hair clips, twists, and exotic ponytails in her hair.

"What?"

"What's with them?"

"I think it looks cool. Why? Is it bad?"

"No, it looks cute." She blushed a pink that didn't quite match up to her hair, but it was still close.

"Hm, _JIF_ or _Skippy_?"

"Are you seriously asking me a question on what peanut butter I prefer?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask a question. Now answer!"

"_JIF_?"

"Really? Me too!" Sakura had the urge to hug him again, but suppressed it for she didn't want this guy thinking that she was too crazy. She also checked off number four.

"Rock or country?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, I love my rock n' roll – _the_ _kinda music that just soothes the soul_! – but country is also pretty awesome. I think it's both. I actually love all kinds of music. Rock, country, Broadway, screamo, you name it."

"That's quite the variety."

"I know, right!"

"Your turn."

"Right. Okay, if you could have on super power, what would it be?"

"X-ray vision."

"Pervert!" She slapped him playfully on the arm, but it still hurt Sasuke a little. Man, did hat girl have strength! Great, now he was getting hurt by a meek little girl.

"What?"

"You could look through girl's clothes with those!"

"Do you really think I would?"

"Is that your question?"

"Fine, whatever!"

"Oh, then, no, I don't think you would. Which leads me to my next question. Are you gay?" Sasuke almost choked on his own spit at that.

"What?"

"You know, gay, homo, man-whore?"

"No, I'm not. I like girls."

"Are you sure? 'Cause Naruto said-"

"And you listen to Naruto?"

"Um, he's kind of my best friend."

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Sakura whispered this in a quite voice. They were really getting along until this happened. Plus, she didn't want him to be annoyed with her. This boy was _fine_, and she was definitely taking a liking to him.

"It's cool. Don't worry." He gently placed his hand on hers while both teenagers flushed. Sakura interlocked their fingers and their blush increased tenfold.

"Okey Dokey then, your turn."

"Would you want to be a princess or a rockstar?"

"Could I be a rockstar princess?"

"No."

"Then, I'd probably be a princess since I can't sing at all, and it would be like, flippin' awesome to rule land and get pampered with gifts. And let us not forget about the princes! They'd be so hunkalicious!"

"Hunkalicious?"

"Incredibly good-looking, duh…"

"Oh."

"Sasuke, would you be my prince if I was a princess?" Sakura asked while innocently fluttering her eye lashes at him. Who could resist such a beautiful sight?

"Sure, but that counted as a question." Sakura just smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. Sasuke tried not to blush, for Uchiha's just so didn't do that.

"Can I smell your hair?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a look of shock adorning her adorable face.

"For serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's only fair."

"Fine." Sasuke moved his head close to her ear as Sakura's blush put her hair to shame.

"It smells like strawberries."

"I know. I shampoo my hair."

"Right." Sasuke quickly moved his face from the fluffy clouds of pink that were once near it.

"_Can't Take My Eyes Off Of_ _You_ or _Who Loves You_?"

"What?"

"Songs from _The Jersey Boys_. Which one do you like better?"

"_Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ is from _10_ _Things I Hate About You_, right?"

"Yeah!" Sakura checked off five, _'Good Taste In Movies'_.

"I guess that one then." And there goes six with music.

"Okay, you go."

"Chocolate or vanilla."

"Vanilla." Sasuke concluded that that was like her personality. Innocent, white and pure.

"You?"

"Chocolate." This flavor was so like Sasuke. But as Naruto and Ino explained earlier, opposites attract.

"Would you like to go to the dock?"

"I don't know. Was that a question?"

"Yeah, but not for the game. I actually just love it over there. And there's no chance that we'd be finding our friends anytime soon. We might as well enjoy the night together."

"Sure." They both walked onto the wood dock and sat at the end, letting their feet dangle. Sakura shivered from the coldness of being near a body of water.

"You want my sweatshirt?"

"Hm, no, I'm okay."

"Just take it."

"Fine, but it costs you a question." Sasuke just smirked and took off his sweatshirt. Surprisingly, underneath was a white shirt. This white shirt was also quite thin and his abs could be easily seen with the naked eye.

"I know; I'm hot, right?" Sasuke asked conceitedly. Sakura just blushed and pushed him in the arm.

"Shut up." Sakura put on the sweatshirt that smelled just like the boy it belonged to.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're awfully beautiful."

"I-I, well, u-um-"

"Your question." Sasuke pointed out, not wanting to enter the awkward conversation that they were about to enter.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"No. But I do have tons of fangirls."

"Why don't you go out with them?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, but answer it anyway, god damnit!"

"What happened to your _virgin ears_?"

"What happened to your ego? Oh wait, nothing. It's just overly huge!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, why not?"

"They're annoying."

"Um, alright. Well, your question."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Ino's set me up countless times. It was so annoying. And they were all such creeps."

"Well, that was my last question. You're turn for your last."

"Wow, I have to make this good." She placed her finger on her chin and looked up at the stars, hoping that they'd give her the answers. "Are you a good kisser?"

"Let's find out."

And as Sasuke's lips descended onto Sakura's she checked number seven off her list.

-

-

-

**One Month Later:**

"Happy monthaversary!" Ino cheered while waving at the couple walking around downtown. Sakura blushed while Sasuke squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, whodda thunk that you two would last this long?" Naruto asked while playfully shoving his guy best friend in the shoulder. Said boy muttered something that sounded an awful lot like _'dobe'_ under his breath.

"Whatever. We're going. See you guys later." Sasuke stated while pulling his girlfriend behind him.

"Wait, we are?" Sakura asked. Since she didn't get an answer, she just waved to her friends and caught up with Sasuke.

"You think they're going to _do it_?" Naruto asked once they were out of sight while grinning sneakily.

"Pervert! Of course not!" Ino screamed while hitting him on the side of the head.

-

-

-

"Jeez Sasuke-kun! Where are we going?" Sakura questioned as she continued running.

Suddenly, she stopped when she saw a familiar dock and a beautiful sunset. He pulled her over to the end of the dock and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun, it's amazing." Sakura whispered breathlessly while staring up at the sky.

"You are." Sakura blushed madly while giggling at Sasuke's comment.

"Sasuke-kun, I, um, I don't know how to say this, and I want to say it with confidence because I really mean it and-"

"I love you too." Sakura's face flushed as she shook her head dumbly.

"I love you." Sasuke moved his face closer and captured Sakura's lips into a sweet kiss.

And as Ino and Naruto – and probably Neji, even if he wasn't visible to the blondes – were watching the couple, they felt accomplished.

They got a girl who's hopeless with love and a boy who never believed in love to _fall_ in _love_.


End file.
